1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dyeable polypropylene fibers for clothes. More particularly it relates to dyeable polypropylene fibers having a finishing agent attached thereonto at the time of their processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As to dyeable polypropylene fibers for clothes, Japanese patent publication No. Sho 46-12537/1971 discloses a product obtained by blending polypropylene with a copolymer of ethylene with an aminoalkyl acrylate expressed by the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen atom or methyl group; R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 each represent hydrogen atom or an alkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms; and n represents an integer of 1 to 4, and melt-spinning the resulting blend. Further, Japanese patent application laid-open No. Sho 59-76919/1984 discloses composite fibers comprising the abovementioned dyeable polypropylene fibers as a constituting component thereof.
On the other hand, the production of polypropylene fibers for clothes includes fiber-processing steps such as spinning step, weaving step, etc., and it necessary at these steps to reduce friction between fibers and metals and at the same time have a suitable friction retained between fibers; thus fiber-finishing agents have been used.
It is possible to apply to dyeable polypropylene fibers, paraffin waxes, mineral oils, etc. which are finishing agents generally used for polypropylene fibers for commercial civil materials, but the amount of such substances sticked is large (for example, 0.5 to 0.7% by weight based on the weight of raw fibers of 2 deniers); hence although spinning properties and knitting or weaving properties are improved, there have been raised such problems that dyeability and fastness are reduced, uneven dyeing, knitting defects and oil-stain of machines are liable to occur.
Further, in place of the above process, for example a process has been carried out that an oil used only for spinning is adhered onto raw polypropylene fibers, followed by spinning the resulting fibers and then oiling the spun fibers for knitting or weaving, but in such a case, washing for scouring or oil removal is required after the knitting or weaving; hence there is a drawback that operations are complicated.